dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiōshin
']]"}}}} The |funi=Supreme Kai|viz=Lord of Lords|lit meaning=World King God}} are the overseers of the universe. Each is a member of the Shinling race. The Kaiōshin act as , providing the energy for the creation of new planets. Because everything requires a balance, there is a Hakaishin to destroy planets to balance the creation of planets. Overview Like all Shinlings, Kaiōshin are born from the fruit of the World Tree. In the case of these creation gods, however, it is a special that produces Shinlings capable of becoming Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Z: Super Exciting Guide However, this is only one way to become a Kaiōshin. It is also possible for a Kaiō to be promoted to Kaiōshin through training; Zamasu is one such candidate.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 In addition to creating new planets from nothing, the Kaiōshin can divide up planets to form new ones, create entirely new lifeforms, and even transplant existing lifeforms onto new planets. The Kaiōshin mostly resolve to spectate, however, they do intervene if something threatens the balance of the universe. They also act as advisers to new species.Dragon Ball Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, Akira Toriyama Interview In all, there are five Kaiōshin. Four rule over the cardinal galaxies while one — the Grand Kaiōshin — rules over the entire universe. The Kaiōshins are the only beings allowed to travel through time with the use of the Time Rings.Dragon Ball Super episode 50 When a Kaiōshin is in training, they must constantly pour tea to their trainer seemingly as a form of respect, but the special tea reacts to the one who brews it, allowing the trainer to sense if the Kaiōshin in training is fit to be one or not. Fitting with the theme of balance between creation and destruction, the Kaiōshin and the Hakaishin exist as a "set". If the Kaiōshin dies, then the Hakaishin will also perish. It is unknown what this constitutes, as all Kaiōshin but the East Kaiōshin perished in Majin Bū's assault on the Kaiōshin Realm, and Beerus was unharmed.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 List of Kaiōshin East Kaiōshin East Kaiōshin is a deity and ruler of the eastern quadrant of the Universe. He is one of the last remaining Kaiōshin to be alive, alongside Old Kaiōshin, as well as being the only Kaiōshin to have fought and survive Majin Bū's rampage.Dragon Ball chapter 509, page 4 South Kaiōshin South Kaiōshin was a deity and ruler of the southern quadrant of the Universe. He was the strongest of the Kaiōshin. He fought Majin Bū but ultimately he was absorbed by the monster. North Kaiōshin North Kaiōshin was a deity and ruler of the northern quadrant of the Universe. The Shinling was killed by Majin Bū, alongside West Kaiōshin, during its rampage on the universe. West Kaiōshin West Kaiōshin was a deity and ruler of the western quadrant of the Universe. The Shinling was killed by Majin Bū, alongside North Kaiōshin, during its rampage on the universe. Grand Kaiōshin Grand Kaiōshin was a fat, peaceful and jolly Kaiōshin. He fought Majin Bū but ultimately he was absorbed by the monster. Old Kaiōshin Old Kaiōshin is the previous fifteen-generation Kaiōshin and the ancestor to the current East Kaiōshin. In Other Universes It is unknown precisely what the other Kaiōshin of every single universe was like; however, Gokū Black claims to have killed all of the gods in all of the universes after acquiring Gokū's body.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Sixth Universe The Kaiōshin from the Sixth Universe bear the same responsibilities as the other universe counterparts. They were later killed by Gokū Black.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Tenth Universe The Kaiōshin from the Tenth Universe bear the same responsibilities as the other universe counterparts. Two Kaiōshin have been shown; Gowasu and Zamasu. In the Tenth Universe, a green Potara signifies a Kaiōshin; this does not seem to hold true in other Universes, where Potara of different color, such as yellow, have been seen on full-fledged Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 References Category:Terminology